culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Easy (Commodores song)
| Certification = | Last single = "Fancy Dancer" (1977) | This single = "Easy" (1977) | Next single = "Brick House" (1977) | Misc = }} "Easy" is a song by Commodores for the Motown label, from their fifth studio album, Commodores. Released in March 1977, "Easy" reached #1 on the Billboard R&B chart, and #4 on the Billboard Hot 100. The success of "Easy" paved the way for similar Lionel Richie-composed hit ballads such as "Three Times a Lady" and "Still", and also for Richie's later solo hits. Richie wrote "Easy" with the intention of it becoming another crossover hit for the group, given the success of a previous single, "Just to Be Close to You", which spent 2 weeks at #1 on the ''Billboard'' R&B chart (known as the Hot Soul Singles chart at that time) and peaked at #7 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 pop charts in 1976. The song is noted for a feedback noise, with an echo, that is heard in the bridge of the song. Also, an electric guitar solo dominates the instrumental portion of the song. In addition, the other Commodores are heard singing wordless harmonies during the chorus of the song. Strings and Brass are also featured as well. The edited version receives the most airplay. The longer version from the album features the chorus being repeated more times, a semitone up, from A-flat major to A major (representing the change from morning to afternoon), a few times before it fades out. Content Written by Commodores lead singer Lionel Richie, the song is a slow ballad expressing a man's feelings as he ends a relationship. Rather than being depressed about the break-up, he states that he is instead "easy like Sunday morning"—something which Richie described as evocative of "small Southern towns that die at 11:30pm", such as his own Tuskegee, Alabama."Tough Questions for Lionel Richie", Spin Charts Faith No More cover | Last single = "Everything's Ruined" (1992) | This single = "Easy" (1993) | Next single = "Another Body Murdered" (1994) | Misc = }} Faith No More recorded a cover of "Easy" during the studio sessions for Angel Dust, following its repeated performance during live shows, but was released as the final single to the album in late 1992/early 1993. The song was originally played to replace their cover of Black Sabbath's "War Pigs", so the band would break from the typical rock band mould and to spite the heavy metal fans who attended Faith No More's concerts expecting "War Pigs". Bassist Billy Gould said the version was a straightforward cover because "we like "Easy" in a painful kind of way. It gives us memories of our childhood"."Faith No More Takes It 'Easy' On EP; Prince & NPG open tour on florida, Billboard"Artists of the Year: Faith No More", ''Spin It is their highest-charting UK hit, reaching #3, their second number one single on the Australian charts and their final charting single in the American chart ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking at #58. It was originally issued on December 29, 1992, on the double A-side single with "Be Aggressive", listed as "I'm Easy", in Europe and over three months later in America on the Songs to Make Love To EP, it was later included on the European version of their album Angel Dust. Other appearances include a 2006 commercial for Levi's Jeans and as the theme tune for the TV programme Goals on Sunday. The biggest difference from the original is that Faith No More left out the second verse. Version differences The song was released under three titles: "I'm Easy", "I'm Easy (Cooler Version)", and "Easy". The title varies depending upon the region of release or whether it was the single or part of the album Angel Dust. As a single, in most countries apart from the United States, Australia and Japan, releases had the title "I'm Easy". In the aforementioned countries, the title was simply "Easy" with the German special edition using "I'm Easy (Cooler Version)". There are at least two different mixes in circulation, all of which originate from the same studio recording of the song. The first mix has a voice-over by Mike Patton during the first few seconds of the song: "Turn the lights out, baby. This one's for the ladies in the house". It also has fewer guitar overdubs, a slightly different bass line before the guitar solo, and more reverb on the entire track. The second version, sometimes listed as the "Cooler Version" as titled on the German special edition of the single, lacks this voice-over but features a background string-synth arrangement throughout the song as well as the "missing" guitar parts not found in the other mix. Track listings Charts Sampled "Easy" was sampled by the Houston-based rap group Geto Boys for the song "Six Feet Deep" from their 1993 album Till Death Do Us Part. It was also used as a sample in Cam'ron's song "Hey Ma". Footnotes External links * Category:1977 singles Category:1992 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Commodores songs Category:Faith No More songs Category:Westlife songs Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Songs written by Lionel Richie Category:1977 songs Category:Motown singles Category:Song recordings produced by James Anthony Carmichael